


Alone

by hanihyunsu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Denmark Angst, Depression, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, Minor Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), References to Depression, Sad, Sad Denmark, Suicidal Thoughts, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanihyunsu/pseuds/hanihyunsu
Summary: Desperation makes you stupid.Desperation makes you a laughing matter.You are alone. Face it.





	Alone

"You are alone."

 

That was one of life's greatest slaps that my face had met. Well, it was so heavy that it felt numb and didn't affect me at first, but the pain will always follow.

 

"No, I am not. I have Lukas. I have Emil. I have Berwald and Tino."

 

And it was true. I did have someone who listens, someone who admires and someone who holds. I did have many people in my life, but sometimes it is the problem itself: I have too many people that I cannot settle on one without letting down another.

 

"You are alone."

 

It was there again. Another slap, but the pain started to sink in.

 

"No, I am not. I have Lukas. I have Emil."

 

And it was true. I did have someone who listens and someone who admires. They are the ones left, and I am not alone.

 

"You are alone."

 

I had to breathe in that night when it came again. But I still replied whole-heartedly.

 

"No, I am not. I have Emil, and Tino came back."

 

Indeed, he had came back. I have someone who held me dear close again. Emil was there to listen. Do you know how empty that still felt? Someone had ears, someone had hands. Where was Lukas?

 

I had to stop. I want to make it stop. I cannot catch up anymore. I just want to cry until I can go on again. But life don't work that way.

 

"You are alone."

 

I covered my ears, and answered with a scream.

 

"No, I am not. I have Emil!"

 

I still had someone who is blind and armless, but is there to listen to every thing I just had to say.

 

But right then, I ran out of things to say.

 

"You are alone."

 

I looked up to the void mocking me, whose corners seemed too friendly for me to stay away from. But I shook my head, closed my eyes and defensively answered.

 

"No, I am not! I have myself!"

 

But in that moment, the void didn't disappear, nor say anything in return. It was still there, constant and still as if it was a display. I stared and stared and stared...and it stared back.

 

"No, I am not alone. I have myself," I said more lowly, and more slowly. It stayed the same.

 

Minutes, hours and perhaps even days had passed by, and it stayed the same. I didn't blink let alone sleep; I just stared back. The darkness was too tiring yet too friendly. As I was to return, it held my hands softly and smiled.

 

Maybe I really was alone.

 

Desperation makes you stupid and a laughing matter. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -I.O (6-20-18, 15:56) 
> 
> Original Title: I Want To Cry


End file.
